


Water

by Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)



Category: But really loosely. Like it was more inspired by than set in the actual universe., Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen, Water is scary, that’s all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon
Summary: I took a high school science class. Then I got water-based superpowers.It's pretty obvious that I can take over the world, don't you think?





	Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaoticTrickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticTrickster/gifts).



I stood before the array of superheroes. They were smug, cocky. I looked like very little of a threat. 

“Waveling?” inquired the man known as Carry, a man with superstrength. He thought he was so strong as to be untouchable. He was wrong.

At his side was the engineer Silverfold, and her lackey, a shapeshifter known as the Wolf. A bodymorph—someone who controlled other people’s bodies on a macro scale—called Puppeteer stood on the ground near them. They seemed untouchable. The only one of them even vaguely dangerous to _me_ was the Puppeteer. 

I nodded, a calculated move. “I am the Waveling, technically speaking. I go by Tex, though.”

“Waveling. Tex. Whatever. You are coming with us,” Carry ordered, taking a step forward. 

“Am I?”

Carry snorted. “Of course you are. What were your powers again? Control of water?”

I nodded. They were in immense danger, and pushing all of my buttons, too. No one can control me. Yet they thought to force me to join their ridiculous group. 

“Control over water—H20’s—motion,” I corrected. And then. Never let it be said that I did not give them a warning, even if I knew they would never heed it. I don’t like to murder people without them having a way out; it takes all the fun out of it. “You would do well to back down. You would not like the consequences.”

Carry shook his head, though. He refused my immensely generous offer. And he took another step forwards.

I froze all of the liquid water in his left eyeball simultaneously. It was too fast for even his nerve synapses to feel. The organ solidified and expanded immediately, breaking the bone around his eye socket and pressing against the muscles in his face about three milimeters too far. Then I unfroze the eye and let it just fall out of his face, liquid, deflated, its structure destroyed by the ice’s crystalline structure. Carry blinked stupidly before he started screaming and cursing in agony. Blood poured from the socket, and I burned it away for kicks. 

The fools had forgotten some things. Water is the universal solvent, and speed of molecular motion is equal to heat. I have complete power over their bodies, their minds, anything I can figure out how to handle with my measly, insufficiently powerful _water_. Fucking _idiots._ Did they never take a high school science class? 

Silverfold didn’t waste time _freezing_. Notice the pun—it was clever. She instead swung her gun at me, and tried to fire. 

I vaporized the water in all of the cells in her entire hand. She would never have the use of it again. The flesh didn’t even melt, but shrunk down immediately in crunchy, rough bits—the skin was blackened and hard and dry and shriveled like a mummy around the bones of her hand, which shattered under the immense heat. Silverfold shrieked in pain, using her other hand to hack the limb away before it could do more damage to the rest of her body. It was very hot, of course. She had internal burns that were obvious even from a distance. Meanwhile, I turned my attention to Puppeteer.

Puppeteer’s blood was simultaneously boiling and freezing in all of their veins already, shards of ice stabbing at their cell walls and letting the too-hot water in their blood boil out into the extracellular area. I had done this before the confrontation even started. They were dead, standing only because I had frozen their joints in place and kept them supported with bundles of compressed liquid water. No longer a threat. But I wanted to make a point, and so I boiled out their eyeballs as well. I permitted the body to collapse. 

Carry, by now, had ignored the fact that he was half-blind and probably in some amount of pain in order to stalk towards me. Moron. Fucking moron. I decided to experiment a little, and did what I figured I could to take physical control over his muscles by using the cytoplasm as fuel. 

Well, it didn’t work exactly. Rather than turn around, I _felt_ my control slip, and then every muscle in Carry’s body turned to jelly as the cell membranes were torn apart and destroyed by the force of the water. He was dead before he hit the ground. I guess I would need to practice more before I could consider myself a bodymorph. 

The only one left was the Wolf, and I’d ignored him for the time being. I didn’t need to do anything to him. He stood back, wary. 

“Would you really have let us go?” he asked, a waver to his voice. His mask covered his face, but I’d peg him as a teenager at the oldest. And a coward, but wise enough to know when to back off. He was probably forced to join this group of thugs. 

“I would have, but you followed their leadership,” I said, not bothering to hide the amusement in my voice. “That means I get to play with you.”

Wolf stared in horror. “Please, no, please,” he begged. “I’ll do anything. I’ll join you. I’ll—”

His whining started to get on my nerves, so I found the water in his vocal cords by the way they were thrumming and ripped them _out_. His voice stopped abruptly. 

“Now,” I said, “since you’re the last one left _functional_ , I want to see what I can do. Muscular control has evaded me for a while, as your friend Carry there discovered. Lets see if I can’t try something similar.”

I heard the water in his eyes start to pulse as Wolf started crying helpless, horrified tears. It surprised me it had taken him this long. But I didn’t concern myself with that. 

The water thrumming in Silverfold’s veins informed me that she was moving, so I used a line of ice to sever her hand from her wrist, cutting the nerve axons so that the muscles were gone. She was crippled for life. She would never create another thing again, and she knew it as well as I did. For mercy, because the hand would fester if I let her live—and I would—I cut it off at the wrist. 

She would be my messenger. Tell the world what she witnessed here. Hopefully they would leave me to conquer in peace after this demonstration.

“What is your _power_?” she gasped out, and I turned to look at her.

“Water,” I repeated. “Motion thereof. Anywhere. On a molecular scale. Few people have a control as strong as mine.”

Her eyes widened. 

I grabbed Wolf’s bone cells, his bone marrow, anything attached to something solid, and dragged them forwards. The sound of cracking reached even my ears, but my contact with the water informed me early on that there was no little amount of bone-breaking going on. Well, that sucked. I changed the way I was forcing him to move, changed the grip I had on the bone itself, and continued. 

Jerky, like a video game character, he walked forwards. Came to a halt in front of me. He looked like he was ready to pass out. Something I recognized as cortisone and something else I assumed was adrenaline was pouring through his veins, and despite himself I could tell that that triggered the shift. 

I didn’t want to bother with that, so I froze his brain and let him die as mercifully as I could. He hadn’t tried to hurt me. Just his luck that his friends had. 

I turned back to Silverfold, who was staring in mute shock at the space where her comrades’ bodies lay. Shock. She was in shock. 

I stalked towards her and snapped my fingers in front of her face, to no avail. Whatever. I ignored that. If she couldn’t _hear_ the message, then she would relay it through other means. 

A little heat was all it took, and then I scorched the words “don’t fuck with Waveling” on her forehead. 

Hopefully that would keep the damn _fools_ from throwing themselves at this particular cliff. I had worlds to be conquering. 


End file.
